warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigerstar (TPB)
Concerns *Needs citation for Fireheart and Graystripe as temporary apprentices. *Needs citation for amber eyes in Trivia section. *Could probably use a history clean-up Battles of the Clans I can't find the edit button, otherwise I have Battle of the clans and I could write his appearences. Coontail 22:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can't edit it because it's protected against new or anonymous users and your account is new. It's not specifically for you, don't worry, it's just that we've had anonymous users vandalize it in the past. After a couple days your account should be able to edit this page and then we'd be glad to have your help :) [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) Coontail 16:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's been a few weeks and I still can't. How long? Coontail 22:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Kit? I don't know if I should do this on PCA or on here, but shouldn't tigerstar have a kit pic? After all, he was born in Bluestar's Prophecy and was known as Tigerkit for a while. If it's for the PCA, then I TOTALLY CALL DOING HIM!!!!! 22:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree in Code of the Clans theres one story about how he got saved from a fox by a ShadowClan patrol so there's definitley some story about his kit-life Zorth 01:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a PCA thing. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 01:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to make an edit, but it wouldn't allow me. By the way, I know why. Just saying. Just wanted to let you all know that it the qutoes, it says "they will makes great warriors" instead of just "make". I suggest whoever has the ability to change that, change it. :P Hm, it doesn't say "makes" it says "make" Night Fall 23:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) HI!!! I'M MYSELF! Hey! Hey! There's more to him! Uhhhh, I mean, look in page 151 of Into the Wild paperback, Tigerclaw has pale eyes! Yay more info! Oh and...hold on...let me search through the book real quick....ah here! 256 of hardcover Fading Echoes, Tigerstar's pelt was crisscossed with scars. Could someone put that in there? Because I don't have a account, it doesn't let me, ya'know, edit it in. -.-" Thank you for noticing that and I added it. :) Might I suggest creating an account with us, so you can edit pages like this. You would be welcomed for sure! =) 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! But I'm one year too young, I'm only twelve. Next year in may though, I'll try to help the most I can! Oh okay, you can still edit most articles, just some of the really major characters are blocked. 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Right now I'm trying to get Oblivion to understand that Spottedleaf's pink nose in page 42 of Into the Wild should be mentioned. :Her pink nose ''is mentioned, it's just in the trivia section. 20:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hiss...Let us not argue here please... : :Now what about Tigerstar's massive head..? It's been mentioned countless times, and his big paws... I also want to ask this, with how many times it says how massive Tigerstar is, why in his description it only says he's big..? Nine lives??! hey everyone! i just readed the book The Darkest Hour, where he is killed by Scourge, but i don't get it. why would StarClan him nine lives. I don't think they have give him nine lives, because he almost killed Bluestar and that stuff. I should not give HIM nine lives! --[[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Covered In Clouds...']] 14:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please take this stuff to the forums. 16:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter said Thistleclaw, some deceased ShadowClan cats, and some cats of Place of No Stars gaved Tigerstar his nine lives. Please stop chatting on the article, this is for improving the article not talking about opinions and theriores about the series. 01:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Family How do we know that the SkyClan blood came through Pinestar, not Swiftbreeze or Adderfang? 21:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We know because it has been confirmed that Spottedleaf has SkyClan blood, and Leopardfoot is Spottedleaf's sister. 22:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait. . . but Swiftbreeze and Adderfang as Spottedleaf's parents! It would make more sense for it the come through them. 22:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Very true, I looked over that detail. Anyways, what did you want to add? 00:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Birdflight is related to Spottedleaf, SPOTTEDLEAF IS A SKYCLAN CAT!!! Read Firestars Quest! (i know! freaky!) I'd like to point out that Pinestar is descended from, I think, Goreclaw, and since Pinestar is Tigerstar's father, that technically makes Tigerstar part SkyClan, people. Also, I think being, ahem, halfClan actually helped Tigerstar in battle. Ironic: Tigerstar hates halfClans and kittypets, and yet he's part SkyClan, and his father turned into a kittypet. 14:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wake up, People!! Who loves Tigerstar? NOT ME!! Do I have to tell you how many cats he killed? Redtail, Runningwind, Brindleface, Graypool, Whitethroat, and all the cats who died in the Great Battle, including Whitestorm. His dog pack killed Swiftpaw, and left Brightheart with only half a face. He tried to kill Bluestar, Ravenpaw, and Firestar. He almost killed Cinderpelt. He forced Blackstar and Darkstripe to kill Stonefur. If you love Tigerstar, than thats your oppinion, but it might not last long. Tigerstar is evil.Firestar218 23:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That's great and all, but please take this to the forums. 23:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar!? O_O? ugh..... i hate him MUR DER UR D:< i mean he killed so many cats including Redtail!!!!!!!!! D: he was haunting Lionblaze and Brambleclaw!!! -.- ' This has ntohing to do with the quality of the article. Please take this to the forums. 04:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar had Sasha for a mate and had three kits (plz juss lemme finish) Mothwing and Hawkfrost and....who is the third??? and whatever happened to him/her? i havnt any Manga books so i dont know much. thats what i heard and read lol Riverripple 13:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Tadpole drowned because he and his siblings tried to find Sasha's parents. Although, if he lived, chances are he would not have supported Hawkfrost's little scheme, though one has to wonder what his warrior name would be. 14:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hefty Paws? It says on BotC that he has hefty paws. Should this be added to his descripton?---Sunheart- 23:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes, if you can find a reference for it. :) -- 00:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I added it ---Sunheart- 05:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC)